


Precious Baby Girl [Anthony Ramos x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Light Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, Smut, Vaginal Sex, insecure reader, kink negotiations, reassuring anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Request (this is actually a combination of 2 requests):1) “Can you please an Anthony Ramos x Reader smut fic where the reader is a virgin and she's kind of scared to have sex but then she ends up being really into bondage and getting spanked and she also has a Daddy kink?“2) "Umm hi. I have a weird request. If it's not to weird at least. Can you do a really fluffy Anthony x reader smut. Were the reader is losing there virginity and ant is like super carful. Sorry of its too weird. Thx for your time."Summary:Anthony and you have been going out for months but he hasn’t tried to bed you even once. Frustrated, you decide to take ask for an explanation why.Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	1. Chapter 1

You bit your lip as you studied the door.

It was a familiar door, one you’ve seen many times, but today opening it seemed an arduous task. Tugging on the hem of your skirt, you looked down to check your outfit. Was the skirt maybe too short? Was the blouse too tight? Maybe the colours didn’t go together as well as you thought? Oh god, was your makeup ok? Did it smudge on your way here?

A whirl of questions raced through your mind as you fidgeted nervously.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he’ll think you were too forward. Maybe he’s too busy today. Maybe..maybe…maybe…?

Giving yourself a shake, you resolutely straightened your posture. This wasn’t doing any good. You needed to go in there and talk to your boyfriend. So with as much confidence as you could muster, you pulled out the key he had given you and slid it into the lock, opening it quietly.

No one was in the apartment. The living room and kitchen were empty and there didn’t seem to be any person around. Still, it was early, so maybe he was still sleeping? Toeing off your shoes, you headed for the bedroom. The door was open a sliver and you could hear some kind of muffled noises.

“Ant? You here?” You asked as you pushed the door open wider.

The man sitting on the bed yelped as he hurriedly reached out to close his laptop. Unfortunately, in his haste, he knocked the device with his hand and it went careening to the floor. Anthony dove after it but couldn’t stop it from clattering loudly as it landed, screen open and a video beginning to play. Immediately, loud moans and heavy breathing filled the room, interspersed with growls and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. You stared down at the video, eyes wide as the man on the screen spanked the woman he was currently fucking while she begged him for more.

You didn’t know how to react. A part of you was quite horrified at the graphic scene while another part wanted to laugh, likely from embarrassment. Anthony seemed frozen in his place on the bed, looking at you with panic in his eyes. You reached down and stopped the video, closing the laptop and then picking it up to give back to your boyfriend. He quickly put it aside, face red and looking utterly ashamed.

“Um…wow. That was…whoo. So uh, sorry I interrupted?” You tried, not sure how to break the tense atmosphere.

Anthony couldn’t even meet your eyes as he pulled the covers up. Only now did you notice that he was half naked, only wearing his boxer briefs and on the bedside table was a bundle of tissues.

“Um…I-I can come back later,” you offered, starting to head for the door, “I’ll…I’ll let you finish then.”

“Y/N, wait!” He finally said, grabbing your hand.

You turned back and tilted your head, wanting to hear him out.

“It’s not…it’s not what you think.”

You let you a little laugh, looking amused, “Er, I’m pretty sure it was just what I think, Ant. I mean, hey, that’s ok. Most people watch porn, it’s cool. I just…didn’t real would be quite..SO, uh…illustrious,” you stammered.

He shook his head and tugged on your hand until you sat down on the edge of the bed. Honestly, you weren’t angry or upset, but it was still embarrassing. You didn’t have much experience with any of this and the few times you HAD tried to do research, even pictures of a penis sent you into a giggling fit.

“Y/N, please. I’m sorry you had to see that, I-I didn’t know you were coming over so early today,” he begged, cheeks still red and eyes pleading.

You looked at him gave him a smile, leaning in to wrap your arms around his shoulders for a hug.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I mean, not porn, but uh…you know, the..the thing that porn’s about,” you told him as you pulled back.

Anthony sat up, looking confused.

“The…depravity of human nature?” He ventured.

You laughed and slapped his arm lightly, “No, silly. S-sex. I wanted to talk to you about…yeah, that. Birds and the bees.”

You felt your cheeks getting heated and dropped your gaze, confidence fading as you treaded onto territory you weren’t familiar with. Despite having learned the basics of it in school and reading a bit online (plus checking youtube for videos of people giving tips for the ‘first time’), faced with your boyfriend all of the advice and suggestions seemed to disappear.

Anthony’s attention was fully on you now as he watched you fidget with the bottom of your skirt, eyes glued to your lap. Reaching over, he clasped one of your hand in his, pulling you closer to him.

“What about sex, babe?”

You leaned against him, tucking your head under his chin.

“Well, I mean, you don’t seem to…want to do it? W-with me, I mean. Like, it’s been months and…and you just…you know, you don’t seem interested? I-I don’t know…like…is it me? I-Is there something I’m not…doing right?” You stammered out an explanation, “I mean, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. I was just, you know, wondering.”

He stroked your hair, thinking over what you had said as you bit your lip nervously, waiting for his response. Finally, he sighed and nuzzled the top of your head.

“Baby girl, trust me, I want to. Fuck, I’ve wanted to since I first met you. I mean, that night when I saw you in that adorable outfit all giggly? You have no idea how much I wanted you in my bed,” he revealed.

“But…?” You prompted.

“But…but it’s your first time. I mean, I get that virginity’s a social construct, Daveed gave me the whole feminist talk, but the first time’s still…a big deal, you know? It’s something you’re going to remember, and it should be a GOOD memory,” he explained.

You nodded and looked up at him.

“Right. Sounds good so far…,” you agreed.

“I just…I guess I’m just, nervous? I mean, what if I screw it up?” He wondered.

You couldn’t help laughing a little at how cute he was being. It was touching how much he cared and you leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

“But…at some point I’m going to have a first time, right? And…and I want it to be with you,” you said softly, looking at your boyfriend with almost a pleading expression, “Please, Anthony?”

Your eyes locked with his and you could see he was clearly considering it. Deciding to give him a little more encouragement, you widened your eyes, pouted your lips a little, and gave him your best puppy-dog look.

“Come on, Ant…you won’t screw up. I know you won’t. You’ve always been so good to me, and…and I’ll tell you if I want you to stop?”

He gave you a contemplative look and you knew you almost had him. Just a little more to dash his doubts.

“Do you really want me to have my first time with someone else? I mean, what if they hurt me? Don’t you want to be the first one to show me how good it could feel?”

That definitely pushed the right button as your boyfriend growled and lunged for you, pressing you back onto the bed, eyes flashing.

“That’s a dirty trick, Y/N, and I know what you’re doing. If this wasn’t your first time I’d put you over my knee and give you a spanking for that.”

You gasped and felt your eyes flutter as Anthony also seemed stunned at what he had just said.

“Oh…oh shit…s-sorry Y/N, I didn’t…I didn’t mean that…,” he stammered, backpedalling in a rush.

You reached out and grabbed his arms before he could pull away, the sudden rush of heat between your legs feeling foreign but also incredibly pleasant. Your mind suddenly filled with the image from the video earlier, the man holding the woman down as his cock pressed in and out of her willing body, his hand landing again and again on her rear.

“N-no, don’t stop…keep…keep talking,” you said, voice breathy.

His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair as he blinked at you in surprise. There was a heartbeat of awkward silence before Anthony cautiously slid his fingers into your hair, gripping the strands tightly and giving a testing tug. You shivered and clutched his arms even tighter, squirming on the bed as your boyfriend watched. His eyes narrowed and a small smirk ghosted across his lips.

“Ooh…looks like my baby girl has a kinky streak,” he mused.

Your face was flushed with embarrassment as you looked up at him, whining softly.

“I..what?” You asked in confusion, not quite comprehending his words.

He shook his head and sat up, moving towards the centre of the bed while tugging you to follow. You had to remind yourself to breathe as you sat beside him, plucking at the bed sheets.

“So, ok, if we’re going to do this a few ground rules,” your boyfriend said, making you look up, “If something feels good, you tell me. If something feels bad, you absolutely must tell me. No trying to hide it or ‘tough it out’,” he air-quoted with a roll of his eyes.

You giggled and nodded, “Ok, promise.”

“And no faking anything,” he added, cupping your cheeks so he could look into your eyes, “I don’t care if you’ve seen it before or heard it from someone, I want your honest reactions, ok, baby girl?”

You put your hand over your heart, “I, Y/N, solemnly swear to not fake anything whilst having sex with Anthony Ramos.”

The curly haired man laughed and you snickered, the mood lighting.

“Ok then, let’s get you out of these clothes first,” Anthony said as he reached out to unbutton your blouse.

As he did that, you reached for the zipper to your skirt, pulling it down so you could shimmy out of them. You had purposely gone out and bought some nice [bra and panties](https://s25.postimg.org/dfm64vm3j/Lingerie.jpg) for this occasion and your efforts paid off as your boyfriend’s eyes went wide at the sexy set.

Thick black lace rimmed the bottom and inside edges of the pink bra giving a sensual flare to an otherwise innocent colour. The panties were held up by black lace as well, the soft fabric skirting around your hips while the rest of it was pink to match the bra. A cute little bow adorned the centre of both, the bra and the panties, and when you put it on this morning it made you feel sexy and confident.

Now, however, with your boyfriend in front of you staring openly at the ensemble you were unsure. The blouse fell from your shoulders and pooled around you and you bit your lip, eyes flicking to Anthony to see if his sudden quietness was from approval or disapproval.

“Holy…baby girl…,” he whispered.

He hurriedly got off the bed and grabbed your hand to pull you along.

“Come here, let me see you properly,” he said.

You blushed and did as told, standing up to let yourself get inspected.

“Did you…did you do this for me?” He asked, circling around you as he trailed one finger along the lace of the panties.

You shivered and tried to hold still, nodding in reply.

“Y-yeah, wanted to l-look good for you,” you told him meekly.

He chuckled and stopped behind you, arms wrapping around your waist to pull you against his chest. His larger body made you feel safe and protected as he dipped one hand down between your legs to rub you through the panties.

“Ooh, baby doll, you look delicious. But I think these panties are going to get ruined before we’re through today.”

A sharp little squeak escaped your throat as your legs closed instinctively. He wasn’t having any of that, however, and tapped at your thighs.

“Come on, open those up. Let me see your little pussy, baby girl.”

You flushed hard at the dirty words but complied, arching against him as he began stroking your clit through the thin fabric.

“Ooh..A-Ant…”

“Feel good, baby? You like it when I touch you here?”

It felt so different than when you tried to touch yourself, his fingers were rougher and more confident and you began to grind down without thinking.

“Yes…p-please…,” you begged, although you weren’t sure why. You just needed something more, your body was aching.

He began trailing kisses along your neck. You giggled a little at the ticklish feeling until he clamped his teeth down making you yelp in surprise, body slumping back against him with a groan. The sting of the bite added an extra layer to the stimulation and you felt the growl he let out. He licked at the bite as you reached back, burying your hand in his curls.

“A-Ant…I..I need…I need…,” you mewled, wanting to tell him what you needed but not having the right words.

Luckily, he understood and he nudged you towards the bed.

“I know, baby girl. Here, get on your hands and knees. Hold on to the headboard for me,” he instructed.

You quickly obeyed as he chucked his boxers before hopping up behind you.

“Ok, hold still,” he purred as he carefully slid your panties off leaving your dripping pussy bare.

You moaned and dropped your head in embarrassment, although it was a little easier since you couldn’t see him. He rubbed two fingers along your slit, then pulled back the hood that protected your clit to flick the little nub.

“Ah!” With a sharp yelp, you bucked your hips, half falling over as you turned to see what he was doing.

“No,” his firm voice scolded, grabbing your hand and placing it back onto the headboard before hauling you into position once more, “I said to hold still, didn’t I baby?”

With the last word, he landed an open-hand slap against your rump making you squeak, although this time you held onto the headboard as told. This dominant side of Anthony you hadn’t seen before and, admittedly, it was incredibly arousing.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” you whimpered, spreading your legs a little more.

He rubbed at the spot he had just hit then smoothed his hand up your back to tug lightly on your hair once more.

“This ok, baby girl?” He asked quietly against your ear, trying to gauge if this was something you’d enjoy.

You nodded eagerly and gave him a little smile.

“Yeah…yeah..I, um…I liked that.”

He smiled back, looking relieved.

“Yeah? What if I…did it again?”

As he asked, he landed another stinging slap, this time to your other ass cheek. You gasped and felt your eyes flutter.

“Y-yes! Ooh…yesss…please, again?”

Anthony chuckled as he moved back behind you, pressing one hand to the small of your back to steady you as the other landed four consecutive spanks to your bottom, two on each side.

“Like that, baby girl? Getting a nice spanking on your ass?”

You groaned and nodded, breath hitching.

“Yes, yes, please…oooh…fuuuuck…,” you moaned.

Seeing that you could still take more, he put a little more strength behind his hits and landed five in a row all on one side. You whined and felt tears begin to gather in your eyes. Quickly you sniffled and tried to will them away, not wanting to actually cry, but Anthony heard you anyway and he paused, shuffling up so he could see your face.

“How’re we doing, sweetheart? Need a minute?” He asked gently.

Nodding, you reached out for him and he pulled you into his arms. The dam burst and you began sobbing, clinging to him as you buried your face against his chest.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? Was it too much?” He cooed.

You shook your head, not sure how to explain where all these feelings were coming from.

“N-no, no, it was fi…fine! It didn’t even hurt that m-much, I don’t know…why..why am I crying? I don’t know what’s...what’s happening,” you stammered.

“Aww, cupcake, it’s ok. Just let it out,” he comforted, holding you tightly.

It took a few minutes before you finally calmed down, with Anthony whispering softly to you the entire time. As your tears ceased, he cupped your chin and tilted your head up so he could give you a kiss. You mewled against his lips and he licked into your mouth, his tongue teasing yours until you had to pull away giggling.

Seeing you laugh, Anthony smiled and laid you down on the bed gently.

“There we go, baby girl. You feeling ok, now?”

You nodded as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close. His body was warm and solid above yours and as his hands touched your cheek, stroked your shoulder, and caressed your hips exploring wherever they could, you felt precious and treasured. He bent down and began kissing along your neck, trailing his tongue over the soft skin as his hands worked to unhook your bra. You gasped softly, lifting your head back so he could have full access, and he gave a little nip in approval. He slid the bra straps down your arms and set the piece aside, sitting up to get a good look at you fully naked. You felt flushed and heated as his eyes roamed, resisting the urge to cover up.

“Fuck…you’re so gorgeous,” he breathed, reaching a hand between your legs even as his mouth closed around a nipple.

The double assault left you speechless as suddenly you were overwhelmed with pleasure. He used his thumb to rub your clit as his tongue circled your nipple over and over again, then lapping at it like a hungry kitten.

“Ooh, that…that feels so good…holy..shit,” you gasped, back arching as your hands buried themselves in his hair.

He smiled against you and carefully slid his fingers lower until they rested right at the entrance to your pussy. It was obvious you were turned on, the area was soaked with slick and you squirmed, trying to get him to move those fingers more. He gave you a little bite on the nipple which stung and made you whine, breaking through your thoughts.

“Let me know if anything doesn’t feel good, ok?” He reminded you as you nodded quickly.

Slowly, Anthony dipped one finger into your heat, the digit sliding in easily to the base. You groaned at the penetration, lying as still as you can. To be honest, it didn’t hurt or feel very strange, just a slight added pressure, although you definitely knew there was something inside you. Lifting your eyes, you saw Anthony watching your face intently, trying to gauge your reaction.

“I’m ok..,” you reassured him, smoothing your hand down his arm, “You can add another on.”

He smiled and pulled the first finger out, then reinserted it along with a second. This time you felt the stretched. It wasn’t painful but he had to use a bit more force to get them inside. You mewled and tried not to tense up, knowing that that would only make things hurt.

“Shh…breathe, baby girl, take it easy,” he soothed, using his free hand to toy with your nipple to give you something else to focus on.

You took a deep breath, willing the muscles not to contract and finally you felt the two fingers seat themselves fully inside.

“Good girl…doing so well, ooh, you feel incredibly sweetheart. I can’t wait to get my cock inside your tight little pussy,” your boyfriend moaned.

His words pushed your arousal up another notch and you licked your lips, wanting to feel him inside, too. Taking a quick glance down, you saw that his cock was hard. Reaching over, you tentatively placed your hand on his engorged member. Your boyfriend groaned as his fingers stuttered in their movements inside you.

“It’s…big,” you gulped, “Are you sure it’ll fit?”

You weren’t trying to boost his ego, but it honestly looked kind of intimidating. To think about having THAT inside you? How can it NOT hurt?

Anthony smirked and brushed a kiss to your cheek.

“Don’t worry, baby girl, I promise it’ll be ok, all right? Promise.”

Hesitantly, you nodded, dipping your finger into the little slit at the top to spread the pre-cum. It was slippery and kind of weird, and you giggled a little, watching the organ twitch. This was your first time touching a penis and you weren’t too sure what to expect, but it wasn’t as awkward as you had anticipated.

“H-Here, babe, like this,” your boyfriend said as he wrapped your hand around his cock and showed you how to stroke him, “You can grip harder, and…and…ooh fuck, you’re good at this,” he moaned as you got the hang of it quickly.

With your hand stroking him, Anthony was eager to get you ready. He quickly moved his fingers in and out of you, checking to make sure you were wet enough. You were breathing hard, as was he, and you gave him a look, taking your hand from his cock and giving a testing lick to the pre-cum that had spilled onto your fingers.

Anthony groaned at the sight and you wrinkled your nose a little at the taste.

“Mmm…I prefer pizza,” you confessed as your boyfriend laughed.

“Sorry babe, it’s an acquired taste.”

You giggled and sat up as he pulled some tissues and handed them to you to clean your hand. He got a condom from his bedside table and rolled it on before turning back to you. Licking your lips, you settled back on the bed, legs spread and giving him a smile. He bent down and cupped your cheeks, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Ready, then?” He asked.

You nodded, “Ready to go.”

He positioned his cock at your entrance and gave a little nudge. As the head entered into you, you mewled progressively louder, eyes widening at how much of a stretch it felt like.

“Ow, ow, ow,” you yelped, eyes scrunching up.

Immediately, Anthony stopped and attempted to pull out but you whined as even that hurt.

“Shit, sorry, baby girl. Hold on, breathe for me,” he instructed as he quickly reached out to try and grab the lube he kept in his bedside table.

You took a deep breath and let it out, then repeated it, clinging to the bed sheets. It felt like an odd sort of pain, not like getting a cut but just an unbearable pressure. Suddenly something cold dribbled onto your pussy and you looked down to see Anthony holding the lube bottle, squeezing some directly onto you. It made every slippery and the coolness helped to ease the pain.

“You ok, baby?” He asked, looking worried.

Taking another deep breath, you nodded.

“Yeah…yeah, sorry, ow…I just, didn’t expect that I guess.”

He closed the bottle and set it aside, leaning down so that his body covered yours.

“You want to stop? We can stop, sweetheart. Try again later?”

Stubbornly, you shook your head.

“No. I didn’t buy new lingerie for nothing,” you told him determinedly, “We are going to have sex and that’s that.”

He chuckled fondly and brushed your hair back.

“All right, relax as much as you can, ok? And let me know if it gets to be too much or if I need to use more lube.”

You nodded and wiggled a little, getting back into the mindset. Relax, relax, breathe, relax.

This time, Anthony began to rub against your clit as he pushed in. It gave you something to focus on aside from the stretch, and the pleasure was able to lessen the effects of the pain. With the added lubrication, his cock slid in easier and you could feel him getting deeper and deeper inside.

“Ooooh! Fuuuuck…oh, god…,” you cried out at the overwhelming feeling that wasn’t like anything you had ever experienced before.

It really did feel like walking the edge of blissful pleasure and too much stimulation, with yourself balanced dangerously on the cliff. Anthony groaned as he managed to finally seat himself all the way inside and you gasped, feeling his groin press up against your rump.

“F-fuck! Are you…oh hell…are you in?” You asked, eyes so wide it was almost comical.

Anthony managed a breathy chuckle as he nodded.

“Yep, baby girl. All in. You’re doing good,” he praised.

You whined and tried to squirm a little, wanting to test out different angles. Instead, your boyfriend groaned and pressed down against you, holding you still.

“Hell, baby…you d-do that and…and I won’t be able to…fuck…able to h-hold still.”

Reaching up, your brushed your fingers through his hair, pushing back the lovely curls that framed his face.

“Pretty sure y-you’re supposed to move, no?” You asked innocently as you gave another wiggle.

“Ah!” He yelped as his hips jerked, causing you to gasp at the same time.

“All right, hold on then,” Anthony smirked as he reached down and held on to your hips.

He pulled out slowly, your toes curling at the dragging along your nerves, and then suddenly the fullness returned as he thrust back in. It was so intense that tears blurred your eyes as you scramble to hold on. He started slow and steady, nuzzling against your neck and kissing the soft skin as he fucked you gently. The rhythm allowed you to anticipate his movements and you could time your breathing to avoid getting too overwhelmed.

“Harder…please…please, Ant…I c-can handle it,” you told him and he complied eagerly.

His thrusts became gradually stronger, the pace picking up as well as his body position adjusted to allow him to put more force behind his hips. You groaned and writhed on the bed, trying to keep your eyes open but the pleasure was quickly increasing as you adjusted to the feeling. With every inward push your lashes fluttered and you mewled, head tossed back and skin glowing from the sweat.

Anthony latched onto one of your nipples with his mouth and worried it between his teeth. You whined, wanting more. A part of you wanted him to bite, scratch, to be rougher and just TAKE, but you couldn’t gather enough breath to say anything. You reached your hands up above your head, gripping onto the pillow and forced yourself to keep them there. Anthony must have somehow understood as he also reached up and pushed himself up and pressed a hand against your crossed wrists, helping you to keep them still. You moaned and pulled your legs open a little more, wanting to feel him go just a bit deeper as he slammed into you.

“Oh god, oh god, Ant, n-need…more..please!” You begged.

“Naughty, greedy little girl,” he smirked, piercing eyes watching you, “Want…more? Want me to pound this little pussy until you’re screaming?”

“Yess, yes, god…want that, anything, Ant,” you panted as he took the intensity of his thrusts up another notch.

The urgency in your body grew exponentially and you knew you were close to climaxing. It felt different than when you pleasured yourself, but you knew all the same. Arching up, you threw your head back and let out a desperate whine as he pressed his face to your neck.

“B-bite me, please, bite..hard,” you pleaded and immediately you felt the stinging of sharp teeth clamping down on your throat with a growl that vibrated through you.

You came with a shout, body taut like a bow as your boyfriend continued to fuck you hard. He could see every second of your reaction as the orgasm hit, your expression changing from desperation to relief to bliss and he doubled his efforts. The walls of your pussy pulsed around him, squeezing his cock tightly and hearing your whimper of surrender he came, the intensity of his orgasm so hard that for a few seconds he couldn’t move.

Lying panting, you gulped in air as you trembled from the aftershocks, mind still recovering. Everything felt a little hazy and you were lethargic, too tired to do anything. Anthony groaned and flopped over beside you, his condition similar to yours as he threw an arm over your chest to tug you closer.

“Fuck..oh…my god…,” you gasped, the empty feeling a bit odd now that you had gotten used to being filled.

“Yep,” he responded and you chuckled breathily in response.

After a few minutes of silence broken only by heavy breathing you rolled towards your boyfriend and cuddled up to his chest.

“That was…incredible,” you marveled.

He hummed and kissed your hair.

“You enjoyed it?”

“Are you kidding? Enjoy is a complete understatement.”

“Good, because I fully intent to do that again with you as soon as possible.”

You laughed and moved a little as he sat up with a huff to remove the condom. As soon as he settled back on the bed, however, you snuggled close again with his arms wrapped around you tightly.

“So…that’s sex.”

“That’s sex, baby girl. Congrats. You made it.”

You snickered and smirked up at him.

“Yeah? Should we celebrate me losing my V-Card?”

He bent down and kissed the tip of your nose, grinning.

“Sure, if you’d like. How about I take you out for dinner today? That fancy little restaurant you love? I won’t even say anything if you order two desserts.”

Your eyes brightened and a large smile broke across your face.

“Really?! All right! Great sex AND dinner, Anthony Ramos you know how to spoil a girl,” you cheered.

Both of you burst into laughter as he took one of your hands and brought it up to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the wrist where there was a slight reddening of the skin from him pressing on it earlier.

“Hm…and I think we need to have a serious talk later about some of your…preferences,” he lifted an eyebrow at you with a knowing look, “I get the feeling there’s a lot to explore there.”

If you weren’t still flushed from the orgasm you certainly would have been as he looked away shyly, biting your lip.

“Is it…weird? To like things um..rougher?” You asked cautiously.

“Hell no, baby girl,” Anthony replied quickly, cupping your chin to make you look at him again, “It’s not weird at all. Kinky sex is awesome, we just need to check limits, yeah?”

You nodded and smiled, snuggling back down with a sigh.

“I honestly can’t imagine a better first time. Thank you, Ant,” you whispered.

“Hey, anything for my precious girl,” he reassured you.

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Another 1-shot fail, omg. I can’t keep my fics short T_T The lingerie set you wore for Ant looks like this:

 

Not gonna lie, my personal first time sex was bloody fucking AWFUL so I’m living vicariously through this fic xDD Use LUBE, people, if you’re not wet enough down there, it HURTS. Ouch. (And go to the bathroom beforehand.)

The person who requested this asked that the reader be quite kinky, and that’ll come up in part 2 after Anthony and you have the ‘talk’, so stay tuned!

Thanks for reading, love you all!!! Kudos and comments loved, loved, loved~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

The clock ticked slowly as you scrolled down the page, eyes flickering over the screen as you read the information. Some of the images made you blush and you hurriedly flew past them, like someone might catch you looking at something you weren’t supposed to. A soft knock at the door made you quickly slam the laptop shut, hurriedly trying to plaster an innocent look over your face.

“Come in!” You called.

“Hey baby, whatcha doing in here? Why’s the door shut?” Anthony asked as he walked in

“Just…you know. Research and stuff,” you replied, hoping he wouldn’t catch on to how flustered you were feeling.

“Ok…all right then,” he went along after giving you a slightly odd look, “Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something if you have a bit of time?”

You nodded and straightened up, attention fully on your boyfriend.

“Sure, what’s up?”

He pulled up a chair and sat across from you, looking a little nervous as he clasped his hands in his lap.

“Well, you remember last week? When we uh…had sex the first time?” He asked, stumbling a little over his words.

Heat rose in your cheeks as you nodded, biting your lip as the memories came back. That was an experience you were unlikely to ever forget. Even though you and him have slept together almost daily since then, that first time still remained special to you.

“You were…you seemed kind of, you know, interested in some uh…some of the rougher…stuff,” he mumbled.

You tried desperately not to laugh but nerves got the better of you and you let out a little giggle.

“Yeah…? You said that was ok,” you reminded him.

“It is!” He quickly reassured you, “It absolutely is, baby. But I was thinking we should talk about it, you know? Figure out exactly what things you like? Or maybe things you want to try?”

You nodded in agreement and turned to open your laptop again, the screen booting up.

“Oh, good. I wasn’t the only one then,” you chuckled as you turned the machine towards him so he could see the website you had been browsing before he came in.

“BDSM for beginners?” The man read with a raised eyebrow, sounding amused, “Oh…so THIS was the research you were doing.”

Shuffling your chair beside his, you shrugged and gave him a lop-sided smile.

“Better to be prepared, right?”

He chuckled as you scrolled down the screen, the page listing some of the more basic aspects of BDSM, some of the kinks people had, toys which are available, and giving a short description of everything.

“Wow, see anything you like, baby girl?” Anthony asked as he scanned the information.

“Um…a few things. I mean, I liked that…you know, last time when you sp…sp…”

“Spanked you?” He supplied, smirking.

“Yeah, that,” you gaze falling as your cheeks burned.

Firm fingers nudged your chin until you looked up, meeting his eyes.

“Say it, baby girl, ‘I liked it when you spanked me’.”

You swallowed and licked your lips, taking a deep breath.

“I-I liked it…when you…when you s-spanked..me.”

Anthony smiled and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

“Good girl,” he praised, “Ok, what else?”

You gave yourself a little shake and recomposed yourself, turning back to the laptop.

“I think most of these sound…interesting. I mean, I’d be open to trying them. The toys…and these…these cuffs, ropes…I don’t want blood though. Ouch. And cleaning up would be horrible.”

Anthony listened and nodded, “Ok, so no blood, but toys and restraints are ok?”

“Yeah,” you agreed, “I don’t know exactly know how much pain I can take but I mean, we can test that together right?”

“Sure, of course. Have you thought about a safeword, baby girl?” He asked.

You nodded, that was one of the first things you had read about. The website was very insistent that participants in anything rough required a safeword, something easy to say, preferably a single syllable, and won’t be accidentally used during a scene.

“I like the whole traffic lights system, red for stop, yellow for taking a break, and green for go,” you told him.

“Sounds good. Anything else?” He asked as he read over more of the lists on the site.

“Um…j-just…some of the uh…the kinks,” you stammered.

This was something that intrigued you greatly when you first came across it. Initially it had been weird but the more you thought about it, the more it appealed to you.

Anthony sensed your sudden hesitation and he set the laptop aside, turning to look at you fully.

“Yeah?” He encouraged.

“The site…it mentioned this one kink…uh…it’s…um…,” you mumbled anxiously.

Your boyfriend reached out and took your hands in his, kissing the back of them gently.

“Hey, we’re just talking, baby. Tell me whatever it is and we’ll discuss it, yeah?”

You took a deep breath to calm yourself and decided to just go for it.

“Iwanttotrycallingyoudaddybutifit'stooweirdthendon'tworryaboutitit'sjustIwaskindofcurious,” you blurted out, pulling your hands from his and hiding your face behind them.

Anthony blinked, trying to decipher what you had just said. For a second he looked confused, then contemplative, and finally like he had made a break through.

“Oh!” He chuckled, shuffling his chair closer to yours.

His arm wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you to his chest, tucking your head under his chin.

“My baby girl really, really wants to be so good for me, doesn’t she?” He asked, voice dropping an octave as he gently rocked you.

You nodded, burying your face against his chest.

“Yes…I just..I really want to make you happy, Ant. Is it too weird? It’s too weird, isn’t it? Forget it, pretend I didn’t say anything?”

“Shh…,” he cooed as he nudged you to lift your head.

He was already taller than you normally, but from this angle he practically loomed over you. Gently, he brushed his lips against yours but when you tried to lean in for an actual kiss he pulled back. You whined and pouted, attempting to tug him down closer but he resisted your efforts.

“Ant…,” you mewled.

“No…that’s not what you call me,” he reprimanded.

Your eyes widened as you realized what he wanted from you.

“Um…da..ddy?” You tried, voice barely above a whisper.

His smile was bright with approval as he granted you your kiss, holding nothing back as his mouth moved against yours. He licked his way inside, tongue teasing you as you moaned, melting against him. Every time he kissed you you forgot everything else and always came out a little hazy afterwards. His hand cradled the back of your head to keep you close as his other hand began to work on the buttons on your blouse. You kissed him back, licking at his lips and sucking gently on his tongue as you let him undress you.

“Such a good girl for me,” he whispered as the kiss ended, “Who do you belong to, baby?”

You ducked your head and looked up at him through your lashes shyly.

“You, daddy…”

He grinned and tugged your blouse off then stood up, pulling you with him. Before you knew what was happening, he had scooped you up into his arms and took the two steps to move over to the bed, gently placing you down on top of it.

“All right, sweet girl, here’s the plan today. We’re a little short on toys, but I’m going to tie your wrists and then give you a good spanking. Really test out how much you can take, ok? Use your safeword if you have to. After that, I’m going to give my girl a nice, hard fucking, since she clearly wants it so badly.”

You squirmed on the bed just listening to him, eager and more than willing to go along. He noticed and pressed your hips to the mattress, forcing you to be still.

“Any problems with that?” He asked.

“N-no, daddy,” you whined, “Please…please, I want it.”

He smirked and immediately set to work on getting your jeans undone, pulling them off with a flourish that left you in just your bra and panties.

“Touch yourself, baby. Let me see what you like,” he instructed.

You whimpered but did as ordered, slipping one hand under your bra to cup your breast as the other went between your legs. The fabric of the panties was already wet with your slick and you slid them down so you could play with yourself without hindrance. You squeezed your nipple while rubbing your clit, hips thrusting against your own hand for friction.

“Oooh…,” you sighed, eyes fluttering.

Anthony watched hungrily as he shed his own shirt and pants, stripping down until he was naked.

“That’s a good girl. You like touching yourself? Do you think about me when you’re doing it?” He asked, smirking smugly.

With a whine you nodded, making little moans as you circled your finger around your clit.

“Y-yes…yes, daddy…I..uhnn..I…think about you…think about…about your cock in me,” you breathed, eyes slipping shut as your back arched.

You slipped a finger into your wet pussy, testing to see how ready you were. The opening was still a little tight but you knew it wouldn’t take much to get you loosened at this point. The mattress bounced a little as Anthony sat down next to your writhing body, still only watching. He noted the way your hips were rolling against your hand, the mewls you made when you teased the tip of your nipple, trying to learn as much as he could about how you enjoyed being touched.

Reaching out, he cupped your other breast and squeeze gently. You opened your eyes to meet his, mouth opening hungrily.

“Please..please daddy, kiss me?” You begged.

He smiled fondly and bent down to oblige, teasing your tongue with his before deepening the kiss. You sighed against his lips as he brushed his fingers through your hair, cradling your head to pull your closer.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, “My perfect baby doll.”

You hummed in agreement, giggling a little.

“Want to be good for daddy,” you whispered, almost shy, “Make daddy proud.”

He grinned and pulled you up.

“Go get the waist tie from your sleeping gown, baby girl. The purple one.”

Quickly, you scampered off the bed and headed for the closet to obey, digging through the different clothes until you found the item in question. You tugged the waist tie free from the gown and headed back to your boyfriend, only to find him sitting on the bed, lazily stroking his cock as he watched you with a smirk.

“Take off your bra, baby girl, then come over here,” he instructed.

You did as told and hopped back onto the soft mattress, holding out the waist tie to him.

“Good girl. Now, hands behind your back,” he ordered.

Your heart was racing as he circled around you so he could tie your wrists together. The soft fabric wouldn’t cause any discomfort and a part of you was relieved, although another part of you wondered how it might feel if you had some proper cuffs to use. Anthony tugged on his knot to make sure it was secure, then wrapped his arms around your chest from behind, mouth pressed to your ear.

“Look at you, completely at my mercy now, aren’t you, sweet baby?” He murmured, an edge to his voice that made you shiver.

“Yes d-daddy,” you replied meekly, leaning back into his hold.

This was the first time you had ever been restrained and in a way it was thrilling. The idea that you couldn’t fight back, that physically you were completely helpless, it sent a shot of arousal through you that made your breath hitch.

His hands roamed over your body, toying with your breasts, stroking your tummy, teasing your thighs. He ghosted his fingers over your clit but refused to actually touch you there no matter how much you squirmed.

“Daddy!” You whined, “Please, please touch me!”

He chuckled and laid his hands flat against your hips, lips pressed to the side of your neck.

“Ok, baby. I’m touching you.”

“Nooo!” You moaned, pouting, “Not there, I mean my…my…um…,” your voice trailed off as the word refused to come out.

You felt his laughter vibrate through you as he kissed along your neck.

“Your…? Tell me where you want me to touch you, baby girl. Otherwise my hands aren’t moving.”

This time you growled, although it sounded more like a little gurgle than an actual growl.

“Touch my…my special spot, daddy?” You tried.

This only earned you more laughter as Anthony shifted his hands to tickle your tummy.

“Eek!” You squealed, toppling forward in an attempt to protect yourself from his fingers, “S-stop daddy! Stop, stop! P-pl-please! Aah!!”

Both of you laughed as you tumbled around on the bed, trying to get away while he followed you, tickling where he could reach.

“Daddy! Daddy, I’ll be good! Please!” You cried as he finally ceased his attack leaving both of you huffing a little.

He turned you so you were lying on your back, a little uncomfortable since your arms were now jammed between you and the mattress, but ok for now.

“All right, baby girl. Now one more time, where do you want me to touch?” He asked, smirking.

You rubbed your legs together and looked up at him from beneath your lashes.

“My…my clit, daddy. Please…please touch my clit?”

You were rewarded with his hand going between your legs and cupping your heat entirely. He slipped a finger into you while, at the same time, rubbing the little nub with his thumb.

“Good girl…there’s my good girl,” he praised.

“Aah!” You mewled, hips jerking upward as pleasure surged through you.

It felt so good whenever he touched you. He always knew just how fast to go, how much pressure to use, and the best ways to get you to scream. His finger thrusted in and out a few times before he added another, the long digits entering easily now that you were fully wet.

“Oh…oh fuck,” you sighed.

“Shhh…watch your language baby,” he scolded, “Keep it clean.”

“Sorry daddy,” you apologized, biting down another curse as he managed to hit the sweet spot inside you.

He took his time, using one finger then two until you were glassy-eyed and panting. A few times he edged you to the brink of orgasm before pulling back, making you whine and complain to his great amusement. Your cheeks were flushed, lips swollen from your own teeth biting it, hair disheveled, and pretty much an utter mess of lust writhing about on the bed. His eyes never left you, watching your every movement, expression switching between smug, amused, and desiring every time you begged him for release.

Just as he began to build you towards an orgasm once more, your hazy arousal was suddenly interrupted by a swift slap to your bottom. With a sharp yelp, you jerked away, eyes wide in surprise while your boyfriend chuckled.

“Daddyyyy!” You whined loudly, pouting for effect, “That was mean!”

He pulled you back and pushed you around until he had you on your stomach with two pillows under your hips.

“Spread your legs, baby girl. We’re going to make those little apple bottoms glow.”

You whimpered but did as told, feeling quite exposed with your ass raised in the air. Anthony smoothed a hand over the two cheeks before landing a loud smack to each side.

“Ah!” You cried out, hands clenching into fists behind your back.

He warmed you up with a few spanks that left your bottom hot and sensitive. You squirmed a little, trying your best to hold still, but every time you heard the ‘whoosh’ or air as his hand came down you couldn’t help but flinch. Soon your cheeks were throbbing and you knew trying to sit after this was going to be difficult.

“How does that feel, baby doll? Give me a colour,” he encouraged as he pressed a kiss to the abused flesh.

“G-green, daddy,” you whispered, “I can take more.”

Anthony hummed in approval, “Good girl. We’re going to go ten on each side, ok? And then we’ll add more if you can handle it.”

You nodded and braced yourself, moaning as he began. This time there was more power behind his hits. He kept one hand on the small of your back to keep you still as he landed spank after spank with his other, each time the loud sound making you wince. At first, you tried to keep quiet, but soon you gave that up as soft mewls and whimpers escaped your throat. It hurt, no doubt about that, but it was also exhilarating to be at his mercy. You wanted so desperately to be good for him and to hear his praise, so you took the spanking like a good girl.

He was impressed with how well you were handling it and he quickly figured out the places to hit that drew the loudest moans from you. Your rear could handle the most, upper thighs more sensitive, and any hits that landed between the buttocks had you yelping.

The tears began gathering both from the throbbing pain but also from the sense of humiliation. Being tied down and punished, enjoying it, it felt wrong somehow. You weren’t supposed to enjoy this, were you? A soft sob made you turn your head to bury your face against the mattress, not wanting him to see but he quickly caught on that something was off. The spanking stopped and Anthony tried to turn you over, but you fought against his efforts, stubbornly staying as you were.

“Baby girl? Everything ok?” He asked, voice concerned.

You nodded but a loud sob made him hesitate.

He reached over and gripped your shoulder, giving a shove until you were flipped onto your back. You hissed at the pain to your ass and he murmured his apologies, cupping your chin as he bent down to kiss your cheeks.

“Color, love?”

You couldn’t see too well with the tears in your eyes but you could tell he was worried. As much as you wanted to lie that everything was ok, you remembered him telling you that you were not to fake anything.

“Yellow…,” you finally mumbled, looking away feeling ashamed.

Anthony nodded and immediately reached behind you to undo the ties to your wrists, pulling you close to hug you. You wrapped your arms around him and sobbed against his neck, shame and confusion causing you to feel lost as to what to do.

“Shhh...my poor baby. It’s over, it’s all right now. We’re ok,” he cooed gently as he rubbed your back and smoothed your hair.

He, too, was unsure what had happened to suddenly cause your break down, but for now he just wanted to make sure you were ok.

After a few minutes, your sobs had turned into sniffles and you took a few deep breaths to calm yourself. You felt better, but there was still the matter of working through what happened.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to…,” you muttered against his neck, clinging to him still.

“You don’t have to apologize, baby girl,” he reassured, “But can you tell me what went wrong?”

You sighed and pulled back a little, rubbing your eyes.

“I…I don’t know. Everything was fine, and it felt good. You didn’t hurt me or anything,” you told him, “I just…it just felt…weird? I mean, isn’t it weird? Wanting to get hit? Wanting to get tied up? That’s not normal is it?”

Anthony worried his lip as his eyes flicked over your face contemplatively. You could tell he had something to say but was holding back.

“What?” You asked, “What is it?”

He sighed flopped over onto the side, pulling you with him so you were cradled against his chest.

“Actually, I did look it up. After our first time, I was curious about it too,” he confessed.

Your eyes widened and you lifted your head to meet his eyes.

“Yeah? And?” You prodded.

“Apparently it’s all in the head. I mean, pain and pleasure, it just depends on the signals the brain’s neurons sends out, right? And sometimes the signals get mixed up, so for some people pain can feel good in the heat of the moment. I mean, it’s not like you enjoy all pain, getting your toe stubbed would still hurt, but it’s just when there’s all these hormones and shit piling on sometimes it confuses the signals.”

“Oh…, so…so it’s not cuz I’m just weird?” You asked.

He chuckled a little and brushed his fingers through your hair, “No, baby doll. You’re not weird.”

“But then what about the tying up?” You persisted, “That can’t be normal.”

The curly-haired man gave you a lop-sided little grin, “Giving up control can be…a relief sometimes. Some people get tired of having to always make decisions, be a leader, be ambitious, and with someone they trust they want the other person to take control. But it’s hard for them to give up control and being restrained is a physical way of doing it.”

You stared at him and blinked, “…You read that somewhere, didn’t you?”

Anthony laughed and hugged you tightly, “Yeah, baby, I did. But it’s true, isn’t it?”

“Are you saying I’m always making decisions, being a leader and ambitious?” You asked with one eyebrow raised.

He smirked, “I don’t know, am I?”

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help smiling, “That’s the weirdest way someone’s ever given me a compliment.”

Both of you laughed as the tension from earlier dissipated. Anthony pulled you in for a soft kiss which you returned eagerly, tongues teasing as you explored each other’s mouth. You were much calmer now and the arousal from before began to return as you felt him grinding his hips up against you. Reaching your hand between your bodies, you wrapped your fingers around his cock and stroked slowly, feeling the organ harden in your hand. Anthony moaned into your mouth as he thrusted into your grip.

“B-baby…fuck…oh god…do you…do you want to keep going?” He panted.

You nodded and found the waist tie once more, holding it up. Your boyfriend gave you an uncertain look as he took the strip of fabric.

“Are you sure, love? We don’t have to use it this time.”

You shrugged and gave him a grin, “I didn’t not like it, I just thought it was weird to want it. But now that I know it’s because I’m such a leader and so ambitious, I’m ok with it.”

He laughed as you sat up, turning so your back was to him and you voluntarily put your arms behind your back once more. Anthony re-tied your wrists and made sure it was secure as he trailed kisses along your neck.

“Yes you are, baby girl…ready for a good fucking?”

Mewling softly, you nodded, “Yes daddy…w-want your cock in me, please?”

Carefully, he guided you forward so your chest was pressed to the bed. He slid two fingers into you and pumped them in and out a few times, getting you wet again. You moaned and tried to hump his hand causing him to give you a sharp, reprimanding slap to your rump.

“Hold still, baby. Be good.”

You grumbled but stilled your movements, feeling relieved when you heard him tear open the package to a condom.

He didn’t try to be too careful as he slid his cock into you, the hard length forcing you open until you were panting from the pressure.

“Oooh god…,” you groaned, “Daddy…daddy, please…”

Anthony draped himself over your back, one arm wrapping around your waist as his other hand took hold of your hair and pulled hard, forcing your head back. He dipped his head and scraped his teeth along the back of your neck making you cry out as his hips began to move.

“This what you wanted, baby girl? My good little slut? Hm?” He asked, “Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

You tried to nod as best as you could, pushing your hips back to meet his thrust.

“Good..good girl….I’m a good girl,” you agreed, “Please, daddy…faster, more…”

He obliged your request, thrusting harder and increasing the pace. The hand around your waist dipped lower until his hand could rub your clit and you whined loudly, eyes fluttering at the added stimulation. Even though it had been just a week since the two of you began having sex, he was already aware of just the right angle to hit your sweet spot. Normally you would be clawing at the bed sheets by now, but with your hands tied you couldn’t, so instead you clenched your hands so tightly they left nail imprints on the palms. Anthony would be smug if he wasn’t so focused on getting off, every little moan and whine from you only arousing him more.

With a growl, he pushed you down onto the bed, pinning you in place as he thrusted hard and fast, his hips slamming into your throbbing rear and making you yelp. The hand in your hair moved until it was splayed across your back to hold you in place as his cock pounded into you, rubbing against your sensitive nerves and making you tremble. You were so close, clinging to the edge and trying to hold on just a bit longer. His pace was starting to lose its rhythm and you knew he, too, was almost there.

“Daddy, please!” You screamed, “Please, fuck me! Fuck your dirty girl,” you cried out.

That finally pushed him over the edge as his hips spasmed, slamming hard into you as he shuddered from the orgasm. Anthony grinded the heel of his hand against your clit until you were practically screeching, your own climax bulldozing into you and knocking you breathless. You thrashed in your binding even as his body flopped over you and held you in place. It was hard not to get smothered against the bed as you panted for air and you whined, trying to get him to move so you could lie down on your side. Anthony gave a breathless chuckle as he pulled out and helped you roll over before slumping to the bed himself, brushing back some of the curls that had escaped his hair tie.

You pulled on your wrists and pouted at him, “Ant, untie me,” you whined.

He snickered and moved to obey, rubbing your wrists and hands to make sure the blood was flowing ok. Freed from your restraints, you cuddled up against him, smiling happily from the afterglow.

“Damn…that was good.”

“Yeah? You enjoyed that, baby girl?” He grinned as he pressed kisses to your forehead and cheeks.

“Hmm…I did, I love having sex with you,” you purred, “Sex with my daddy,” you smirked choking back laughter.

He laughed and scooped you up into his arms, squeezing you tightly until you mewled in protest,

“Ant! Can’t…breathe!”

Loosening his grip, he tapped you on the tip of the nose and kissed your lips.

“Kinky girl I’ve got. We’re going to have a lot of exploring to do, sweetheart.”

You stretched and yawned, feeling satiated and like you were floating. Nothing compared to that warm fuzziness that enveloped you after sex with Anthony, and you adored having the time to just cuddle and kiss. Twisting around a little, you tried to get a look at your bottom, noting that it was still throbbing though it had dulled somewhat.

“We do, and I think a trip down to the adult toy shop’s in order,” you smirked.

Anthony got up and tossed away the used condom before lying back down on the bed. You climbed up on top of him and straddled his hips, resting your hands on his muscular chest. He took one of your hands in his and brought it to his lips, kissing each fingertip gently.

“Whatever you want, princess. But after a shower and some food I think, and I need to put some lotion on your ass,” he grinned.

You blushed and gave him a playful shove, mewling as he flipped down so that you were lying on the bed with him on top.

“Hey! No fair!”

His mouth covered yours, silencing any further protests and you moaned into the kiss, arching up to press against him. He trailed his hands down your body, worshipping every inch he could reach and you shivered in delight.

“Love you, baby girl,” he whispered as the kiss came to an end.

You looked at him, his adorable freckles, beautiful smile, gorgeous curls, and those lovely, adoring eyes that always made you feel so special.

“Love you too, Ant.”

 

* * *

 

 

_**END** _

Sorry for the long delay in getting ch. 2 up, but it's heeeeeeere~

Thanks for reading and as always, kudos/comments appreciated :D

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  


End file.
